Okasan
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Una historia un tanto psicologica sobré la vida de Jin y su madre. Leanla, la verdad soy muy mala para las reseñas. EDIT


**En lo personal trate de hacer este fic lo más apegado a la historia. Una vez más creo que Akutsu tiene una historia que contar. Lastima que Konomi no dice mucho. Pero Yuki me agrada, quizá por que conozco muchas mujeres como ella ^ ^**

**Recomiendo que lean las biografías antes de leer u escribir un fic, para que se den ideas de cómo quedará lo que escriban. Muy pocos conocen las biografías originales.**

**Ah! Lo olvido… E D I T A D O**

______________________________________

Por un favor del trabajador social. Sengoku Kiyosumi tenía que socializar más con Akutsu Jin. No le desagradó la idea, parecía una persona agradable fuera de su aura hostil. Era viernes y Sengoku era feliz de dejar la escuela por dos días. A rabietas y excusas, convenció a Akutsu de acompañarlos. Con la mitad del equipo de tenis se dirigían a una cafetería o karaoke. A Minami le dio lo mismo, a los demás miembros les pareció extraño, pero viniendo de Sengoku todo esperaban. En cambio Taichi se mantenía cerca y conversaba con él animadamente.

—Si arma una bronca será tu culpa Sengoku—advirtió Minami mirando la espalda de Akutsu que andaba al frente—ayer estuvo en detención por no sé que bronca

—También Sengoku—recordó Masami.

—Eran cinco contra él—respondió Sengoku con una sonrisa

—Como si necesitara guarda espaldas—Minami estaba un poco avergonzado, no esperó aquella acción de Sengoku.

—No pasa nada. Mi papá no se entero. Así que… todo bien

—Akutsu debe estar acostumbrado—se burló Nitobe

—Cállate, si te oye te rompe los dientes—advirtió Kita

—Y ustedes no entienden que es de mala suerte hablar las gente a sus espaldas—Sengoku continuaba con su sonrisa.

Al cruzar un parque cubierto de niños. El fin de semana se esperaba en todos lados. Las conversaciones, llegaban a los oídos de Akutsu. Hasta ese momento se arrepintió de aceptar. Sengoku tiene un poder de convencimiento que le disgusta. Otro día cuando colme su paciencia le piensa romper esa sonrisa platónica. Pero hoy le daba lo mismo. Observaba el jardín, llamó su atención una figura femenina que sentada en una banca, sollozaba frente a un hombre que la miraba de pie. Limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—¿No es tu mamá Akutsu?—preguntó Minami. Una vez la condujo hasta el despacho del trabajador social. No se puede olvidar a una mujer joven y guapa.

—Lo sabía, va haber bronca. Será mejor que huyamos. No quiero que llegué la patrulla—dijo Masami al ver que Jin se dirigía a donde su madre.

—No quisiera estar en los zapatos de ese infeliz—Nitobe retrocedió—eh visto como machaca a los que se meten con él.

—¡Akuchu!—exclamó Sengoku—espera…—pero fue en vano y terminó por seguirlo.

A los pocos minutos, todo el equipo se acerco a la escena. Jin observó a lo lejos y escuchaba.

—Yuki... tanto tiempo, sigues igual de guapa como siempre, los años no pasan por ti—dijo el hombre en un tono nostálgico—no vine a incomodarte. No volveré a pasar por Tokio. Fue una casualidad. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué has hecho?

La madre de Jin se limitó a contestar sin ánimo. Akutsu caminó un paso, pero Sengoku estaba detrás.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Cuando llegues a casa le preguntas lo que sucede—pero fue imposible, no iba a permitir que se quedaran las cosas así. Y su madre seguía llorando. Se acercó apartando a Sengoku de un empujón.

—¿Quién es éste?—preguntó Jin con un tono agresivo, miró al hombre y lo desafió—¿Por qué estas llorando? Voy a partirte el culo desgraciado—amenazó, Sengoku lo detuvo de ambos brazos y le pidió calma mientras su madre trataba de explicarle.

El cuadro no era muy pintoresco. Olvidó a sus compañeros. Ese hombre le recordaba a alguien. Incluso Taichi hizo un comentario sobre el parecido con Akutsu-sempai.

—No pasa nada Jin. Vamos a casa.

Jin no escuchó y con un mínimo esfuerzo se liberó de las manos de Sengoku. Se fue sobre el hombre, plantó el puño en su cara. Se agitó, el sujeto no reaccionó, se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca. Yuki intervino rápidamente. Sengoku y Masami detuvieron a Jin.

—Detente Jin—pidió su madre.

—Déjalo—habló el hombre—entiendo como se siente. Me sentí igual a su edad. ¿Tienes quince años, no?

Akutsu se detuvo, más bien por inercia que por sus compañeros. El hombre miró a los muchachos y sonrió irónico.

—Yo no tenía tantos amigos a su edad—se dirigió esta vez a Yuki—lo haz hecho bien.

—¡Cállate bastardo! Deja de llamar a mi madre con familiaridad.

—Vámonos—volvió a pedir su madre. Taichi tomó la mochila de Akutsu y se adelanto con los demás sempais.

Sengoku lo arrastró por pocos metros hasta que quedarán alejados de la escena. Jin seguía mirando al hombre y antes de perderse tras los árboles, hizo una seña obscena con el dedo, a lo que el hombre respondió con una carcajada.

Los muchachos no hablaron en el trayecto a casa de Jin. Las ganas de ir al café desaparecieron. Incluso Sengoku quería quedarse en casa de Akutsu para evitar que buscara al hombre. Tras una despedida y agradecimientos de Yuki, los muchachos se marcharon. Nitobe exclamó algo de la mala suerte de Jin y sus broncas. Minami lo reprendió y desaparecieron por el callejón.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras que paso—pidió Sengoku a Jin antes de marcharse con los demás—ya sé que no me importa, pero… me preocupo por ti. Eres mi amigo

Akutsu no estaba de humor para la caridad de Sengoku y aceptó sus peticiones de mala gana para que se marchara.

—¿Es un pretendiente?—preguntó con tono duro a su madre al cerrar la puerta—¿amante? Dime.

—Jin, como me dices esas cosas. Sabes que nunca eh salido con otro hombre.

—¿Otro? Anda que ya me di cuenta… ¿quién es? Si lo vuelvo a ver le romperé la cara.

—…Jin

—No es juego. Ahora explícate.

—Creo que ese no es el tono que debes usar con tu madre—Yuki tomó fuerzas y lo retó—así que no tienes por que pedir explicaciones

—Oye, eres mi madre. Sino te gusta, debiste pensarlo antes y te ahorrarías todo el numerito.

—Sigues pensando eso…—Yuki se ofendió por el comentario de su hijo.

—¡Ya dime quien es!

—Es alguien que no pensé volver a ver en toda mi vida

—Apúrate, parece una maldita novela.

—Es tu padre—dijo Yuki con frialdad. Jin sonrió con sorna, no creía.

—Ja, en serio, eso es mi padre—sólo dos veces había oído hablar de ese fantasma. Una vez a la abuela que hablaba con su madre y después a su madre con una amiga. Al final ignoró por completo su existencia y no le importó conocerlo. Su padre era Yuki.

—Si, no es broma.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Regresar contigo?

—No, fue casualidad. Salía del turno y me llamó.

—¿Te espiaba? Hijo te puta lo…

—Jin. No entiendo por que lo odias. Yo no lo odio. De hecho le estoy muy agradecida—Yuki sonrió, se acercó a su hijo—me hizo muy feliz—acarició la mejilla de Jin. Ahora lo notaba más alto, fuerte, incluso su piel estaba tersa. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

—¿Feliz? Estabas llorando.

—Cuando seas mayor entenderás.

—¿Lo amas?—ahora Yuki fue quien rió.

—Claro que lo amo. Lo ame toda mi vida hasta que llegaste tú.

—No me vengas con cursilerías. No quiero oír como lo conociste, y esas cosas…

—¿Por qué no? Me pediste una explicación

—Pero no detalles. Me vale un cuerno si se quieren o no. Pero ese hombre no va a venir a mi casa. A veces actúas como si tuvieras mi edad—Yuki volvió a reír

—Te diré una cosa… te pareces mucho a él—Akutsu miró a otra parte, se sintió avergonzado—no te diré nada que no sea verdad. Nunca hemos hablado de tu padre. Yo nunca quise hablar de él. Pero ahora no duele tanto. Con quince años has demostrado que me puedes cuidar.

—Eres mi madre. Se supone…

—Pero eres un rebelde y a veces pienso que no te importo. Pero hoy me hiciste tan feliz. Que volver a verlo no me intereso. Ven—Yuki abrazó a su hijo—te amo—le beso en la frente—no importa lo rebelde, lo desquiciado que seas, eres mío y no te dejare solo. Nunca lo eh hecho en estos quince años.

Aquello le recordó a las palabras de su abuela:_ "Mal agradecido. Tu madre ha dejado muchas cosas por ti y mira como le pagas. Un día vas a terminar en un reformatorio. Cretino mocoso. Ella ha sufrido mucho para darte todo y tú… le contestas, le gritas y peor aún, la desobedeces. Vuelves a pelear y esta vez la llevarás al hospital"_

¿Qué fue lo que dejó? ¿Qué tanto sufrió? Yuki lo abrazó fuerte y como si fuese del destino, su mente se llenó de recuerdos. Cuando tenía siete años y cayó de un árbol. Yuki estaba hay. Cuando se peleaba en el colegio y los castigos. Yuki estaba hay. En los cumpleaños que odiaba, las noches que velaba su sueño, las caricias, los regalos.

—Ya eres un hombre Jin—la oyó decir, la abrazo fuerte, aquella palabra provocó un miedo terrible en él. Temblaba. Yuki le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Hasta ahora comprendía lo que valía su madre. Le dio el apellido, una casa, comida, la vida. Una que estaba malgastando por los excesos, el cigarro, el alcohol y un poco de sexo que estaba seguro desconocía su madre. ¿O no?

—No lo odies. Gracias a él, tú y yo nos conocimos.

___________________________________________

**Bueno, ya sabes otro detalle, error de dedo, etc. Me dicen. **

**Adiós ^^**


End file.
